Rainbow dash's cousin
by Enatomy
Summary: Sorry guys, but I'm not good at summaries. Please read, though :) I Promise this will be a decent story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is another My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fic. I hope you guys enjoy, this fic is going to have one of my OC's as a main character. Other OC's are welcome! Just PM me their details and I might add them If I think they fit this fic. Please, one OC at a time, so one OC per person. Well, I guess with the Authors Notes section getting so long I will start the fic. But first, Disclaimers: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or anything related. That all belongs to its respective owner. I do own my OC's_

**Rainbow dash's cousin**

**CH.1**

**Character: Pyro**

She began to walk along the train tracks. The train wasn't scheduled to be docked in the Mainhatten station for another ten minutes, but those ten minutes seemed to fly by as she walked along the tracks back to the platform. She got up and hoisted her pack around her, and about a minute later the train docked in the station. There were about twenty ponies getting off here. Pyro entered the train. She walked to a cart with a mirror and examined herself. She didn't want to look scruffy when she meets the cousin she never knew she had. Her wings were nice and straight, her light red main was nice and shiny, her tail was also red, and also just as shiny. And her light purple coat shimmered in the light of day. Her cutie mark, a rainbow zap coming out of a cloud, was also nice and shiny. She went into another cart and sat down at a table. She guessed the cart was for dining, because there were a few other ponies there with plates of food. A yellow pony in a nice black tuxedo walked up to the table she was sitting at and asked her if she would like a menu. Pyro smiled and nodded her head to the waiter. He left and shortly after came back with the menu in his mouth. He dropped it at her table and said, "I'll give you a minute to see what you like." He left for a few minutes. Just a look at the menu had triggered a growl in Pyro's stomach. She looked over the foods they served on the train. They all seemed so delicious. There was sun flower salad, daffodil sandwiches, rose peddle soup, and so much more. The waiter soon returned. "What will you be having today, miss?"

"Could you bring me a daffodil sandwich, please?"

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Very well, we will have your order finished in no time!" And it was finished quickly. About a minute later, the waiter came back with a nice looking daffodil sandwich and set it in front of Pyro.

"Thank you," Pyro said to the waiter. He just nodded and walked off to serve the other tables. Pyro ate her meal and pulled out a book she had brought in her pack and began looking at it. They soon docked in the town known as Ponyville, the place where her cousin lives. She put the book back in the pack she had brought. She exited the train and began to walk off of the platform towards the city itself. She soon reached a hill that gave her a great view of the little town. She stopped on the top of this hill and just stared at it. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the small town. It was small, yet full of ponies that were laughing and playing. She started to think about her home town in Mainhatten. It too was small, but the ponies there were not so happy. Actually, most of the ponies that were born and raised there grew to hate the town and moved as soon as they were able to. Pyro wasn't like them though. She loved her home in Mainhatten.

She began to slowly edge towards the town, and eventually made it to the front of the city. She walked in and looked around, sightseeing. She walked around and looked through the windows of some of the stores. While looking through the window of a jewelry store she spotted a nice gold necklace with a small shiny rare crystal in the center of it. Pyro then looked at the price. 500 coins, she could never afford such an item at that price. She just turned her head and kept walking, with a small hint of disappointment on her face. "Oh," She said to herself. She had almost forgotten why she came to Ponyville in the first place. She jumped in the air and took off into the sky. She looked left and right for her cousin. She then realized that she didn't know what she looked like. She only knew her name. Rainbow Dash. Pyro landed on the ground near a big tree. She guessed that it was a library because she could see the shelves of books through the window. She decided that she should ask around if she was to have any luck in finding her cousin. She walked up to the door and entered. She walked towards a desk and found a purple pony behind a counter. "Um, hello," she said to the other pony. The purple pony looked up from the counter and saw Pyro there.

"Hello," she said. "How may I help you…? Wait a minute, I don't think I've seen you around before." The pony behind the counter looked at Pyro with a sort of observing face.

Pyro nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I'm new."

"Well, welcome to Ponyville. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?"

"Pyro," she said in a nice, sweet tone. Just then another pony came out of nowhere and blew streamers everywhere. She was a pink pony with balloons as a cutie mark. Pyro had read up on cutie marks. Balloons symbolize laughter and parties. The mark suited her well, because afterwards she popped up right in front of Pyro and yelled, "Surprise!"

"Pinkie Pie, how could you possibly have known she was new here, or that she was here at all?" Twilight said to Pinkiepie.

"New? I do this for every pony that gets off the train! I didn't know she was new. But now that you mentioned it, you don't seem to look familiar at all. What's your name," Pinkie asked with a lot of excitement in her voice.

"I'm Pyro," she said introducing herself again.

"Hi Pyro, I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Um, sorry, but I didn't really come to chat. I came to see if you could help me, Twilight. I know I'm new here, but could you help me find some pony else? She lives here in Ponyville."

"Sure Pyro, I would be happy to help. Who is it you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for my cousin, a pony who goes by the name Rainbow Dash." A jolt of shock blasted through both Twilight and Pinkie Pie after hearing that. They didn't know Rainbow Dash had a cousin.

"Yeah, I can help you. But it'll have to wait for later. Chances are she's out clearing the sky of clouds right now," Twilight said. Pyro nodded. "Would you like to hang out with us until she gets done?"

"Sure, that sounds great!"

_Well, what do you guys and gals think of the first chapter? I plan on continuing this, so please if you like it stay tuned for the second chapter coming out whenever I can find the time to work on this specific fic. I'm in the middle of another fic that I've been working on for months, so it will be hard to find time for both fics, and school isn't helping any. So, I guess I might see some of you guys next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everybody, I am back with chapter two. In my last chapter, Pyro had just entered Ponyville, and she had already started to make some friends… maybe. I guess you will all have to read and find out. Well, time for Disclaimers: I do not own __My little Pony__ or anything related. That all belongs to its respective owner(s). I do own my OCs._

**In Ponyville**

**Character: Pyro**

She followed Twilight and Pinkie Pie to an apple orchard. In the front there was a big sign hung up which read, "Sweet Apple Acres". The three walked up to the barn and knocked. A nice orange pony opened the door. "Well, howdy fellas," she said, "what brings y'all out this way?" Twilight answered.

"We was supposed to come and help you move barrels of apples in here today, remember?"

"Oh yeah… Sorry girls. I finished that earlier today. I didn't have much to do around the house or the barn today, so I decided to get some of my second hand chores done early. Well, sorry for not telling y'all…" She looked behind Twilight and found Pyro. "Who might this pony be," she said with a smile. Pyro walked up and answered.

"Hi, I'm Pyro."

"I'm Applejack, it's a pleasure,"

"Likewise," Pyro answered.

"Applejack," Pinkie Pie started, "Pyro here is Rainbow Dashes cousin!"

"Oh is that right," Applejack said surprised. "I didn't know Rainbow had a cousin."

"We didn't either! She's just tagging along until Rainbow gets done with the clouds."

"Hey, I have an idea," Pinkie says. "Let's go see how she's doing! This killed at least five minutes, and she usually clears the sky in less than ten seconds! She could be in trouble," Pinkie said overdramatically.

"Oh, come now pinkie, Rainbow isn't in any trouble. She was probably just doin' some of her fancy flying tricks," Applejack said.

"Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus," Pyro asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"Well, I know next to nothing about her really. I've never seen her before. I just recently figured out she was my cousin."

"How did you ever figure that out," Twilight asked.

"I did a little research on my family tree, because I didn't know anything about my family, and I stumbled on an ancestor, my great aunt Cloud Dash. Her daughter is Rainbow Dashes mother."

"That's amazing. So, I'm guessing Rainbow Dash doesn't know who you are then?"

"You would be correct. And I bet she will be really surprised when she finds out." The four of them took off to where Rainbow Dash usually does her tricks, the market district of the town. When they got there they found Rainbow Dash doing one of her tricks. Pyro must have recognized it, because she didn't seem really amazed. But the other's eyes lit up after seeing this. Rainbow did a Spiral in the air, followed by a zoom into the air, where she began to spin around a cloud, and then she zoomed up even farther in the air. The cloud followed her as she began to go farther and farther up. Then she started to go down. He was going so fast, and the cloud was close behind her. She was going so fast that it looked like she was breaking the laws of speed itself. As she came down, it felt like the whole earth shook because there was a sudden boom. Both rainbow dash and the cloud were being followed by a rainbow. The other girls were amazed. They had seen Rainbow do it before, but it still ceased to amaze them. Rainbow Dash soon landed down near Twilight, herself and the others.

"That was some mighty fancy trick there Rainbow," Applejack said.

"Yeah well, I was getting bored of doing an old fashioned Sonic Rainboom, so I decided to make it twenty percent cooler. Well, hello there. Who's this," Rainbow Dash said directing her attention on Pyro.

"Hi there, I'm Pyro."

"Well, hi Pyro, I'm Rainbow Dash."

"Oh, I know."

"You know me? How in the hoof do you know me?"

"Well, ya see-"

"She's your cousin," Pinkie Pie blurted out.

"What? I don't have a cousin."

"Well, yeah, actually you do," Pyro said.

"Then why have I never seen you before?"

"I didn't know I had a cousin either, but I did some research, and you are my cousin."

"Sorry, but I need some proof before I start believing that." Pyro pulled out the book she had in her pack and opened it up to a page with a tree of pictures. Every pony looked at it and stared at it amazed by it all. "Oh. My. Gosh. You are my cousin. I didn't know my mom had a sister."

"Same here, but well, I guess she did."

"Well," Applejack said, "I think we should give these two sometime together for a while. Ya' know, just some time to catch up." Every pony nodded and began to walk off. All that was left there was Rainbow Dash and Pyro.

Rainbow Dash started, "Well, I see you have wings. Ya know how to use em'?"

"Well, some would say I'm faster than most, but I'm not one for showing off."

"Hah, well if you think your that fast, how about a little race?" Pyro smirked at the challenge Rainbow Dash proposed.

"Well, I guess I could, I mean, I've been stuck on a train for about a half an hour. Yeah, it would be nice to stretch my wings. Where's the start and finish?"

Both ponies flew up into the sky. "Twilight's tree will be the start and finish, first to three laps around Ponyville wins." Pyro nodded. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Both ponies flew as fast as they could, but they seemed to be tied. _'Whew'_. They both already passed one lap. They were both still neck and neck. The ponies didn't even break a sweat as they tried as hard as they could to stay going as fast as they could. _'Whew'_. That was their second lap. They were both going extremely fast, but now it seemed that Pyro was slowly edging up past Rainbow dash. Rainbow noticed this and began to push a little faster. Both ponies seemed to be at their peak. They couldn't go any faster. They were so close to the tree, but in the last second, Rainbow zoomed in right next to Pyro. Once more they were tie. _'Whew'_. And the race was over. It was a tie. Never in Rainbow's life had she met another pony who could fly even remotely as fast as she could, except Lightning Dust, a pony she had met at the Wonderbolt Academy. But Rainbow Dash wasn't going as fast as she could even then. Both ponies landed on the ground near the library.

"Wow! That was some amazing flying Pyro," Rainbow said.

"Ditto," Pyro replied.

"I have never met any pony who was even remotely as fast as me. And you almost beat me! I'd like to see the Cutie mark of my newfound match." Pyro showed Rainbow Dash her cutie mark. Rainbow stared at it and was speechless.

"What? Is there something wrong with it," Pyro asked. Rainbow just shook her head. After another half minute of just staring, Rainbow said something.

"That looks just like mine," Rainbow said in a shocked tone.

"What? That's impossible," Pyro said. Rainbow showed Pyro her cutie mark. And sure as rain, there was the same exact looking cutie mark as Pyro's.

_Well, here's chapter two. What did y'all think? I know my chapters aren't that long, but I would like to keep my chapters in the range of 1,000 to 1,500 words a chapter. It helps keep the chapters come faster and makes readers say," Well what happens next!" You will all figure out what happens next, next chapter. So, I guess I'll see you all then!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome back people! Well, in the last chapter, we ended with Rainbow Dash and Pyro finding out that their cutie marks are the same. I know you guys want to just get to reading the story, so I will end with Disclaimers: I do not own My Little Pony or anything related. _

Both ponies stared in complete confusion at each other's cutie mark. There was nothing but complete silence for a while, but finally Rainbow Dash broke the silence. "I thought that a cutie mark was supposed to be something that separates you from every pony else, something that makes you individually special."

Pyro looked at her and said, "I thought the same thing…"

"Let's go to Twilight's. She knows a lot about these sorts of problems." Pyro nodded and they both trotted down to Twilight's library. When they got there, they knocked on the door and were greeted by Spike. "Spike, is Twilight here," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, she's in her room on the top floor… May I ask why you need to see her?"

"Sorry little dude, but that is classified." Spike grunted and mumbled something, they couldn't make out a word of what he said, and then moved out of their way. They both headed for Twilight's room. When they got there, they found Twilight reading a really big book. Rainbow Dash wasn't surprised, but Pyro looked as if she never seen a book that big before. Twilight looked up from her book.

"Well, hi girls, what brings you here?" She got up and used her magic to bookmark and close the book she was reading.

"Twilight, we have to ask you a weird question." Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash with a questioned look in her face.

"What sort of weird question are you talking about?"

"Well, have you read in any of your books about two ponies with the same exact cutie mark? Like exactly the same, down to the last detail."

"No. I have read, though, that it is physically and magically impossible for that to happen. Why such the sudden interest in cutie marks?"

"Um, well, it's kind of hard to explain, so I guess we'll just show you."

"Show me what?" Rainbow Dash and Pyro both showed Twilight their flanks and revealed to her their cutie marks. Twilight stared in complete horror at the two ponies. The other two didn't like the reaction they got from their friend, and started to get a little worried.

"What is it Twilight," Pyro asked. She will soon regret having asked that question soon after. "What is it? Stop staring at us like that!  
"Yeah Twilight, you're freaking us out," Rainbow Dash added.

Twilight soon gained enough sense to actually speak. "This isn't real, is it? You two are joking with me, right? Is that a sticker on Pyro's flank? This isn't funny, ponies!" Twilight was oddly enraged at this, and also looked really sad. She had tears in her eyes as she started to yell at them.

"Twilight, why are you getting so mad? And why are you crying? What does this mean?" She didn't get an answer. "Twilight, answer me!" Now rainbow Dash was yelling.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight started, "I need to speak to you. Alone, please," she said looking at Pyro. She understood and walked back down stairs. Rainbow Dash walked closer.

"Why do you only need to see me? Pyro and I both have the same problem."

"No, Pyro is the only one with a problem."

"What is that supposed to mean," Rainbow Dash asked, obviously offended at what Twilight had said about her cousin.

"She can't be here, she doesn't belong here!"

"Twilight, Stop talking like that! That isn't how you usually talk. What's the problem?" Twilight looked really tense, and seemed to be a little shaky.

"That pony isn't your cousin Rainbow Dash…"

"What are you talking about, of course she is. She showed us all proof, remember?"

"I know, but that isn't real either. Nothing about her is real."

"Twilight, please tell me why you're acting like this."

"Rainbow Dash, I am really sorry, but like I said before, she isn't your cousin."

"Then who is she Twilight! Answer me, now!" Rainbow Dash was starting to get really angry.

"She is you," Twilight yelled, shutting Rainbow Dash up. "She's from another dimension!"

"Twilight, you're talking nonsense."

"No, Rainbow, I am talking the truth! Pyro isn't who she seems whether she knows it or not."

"I don't want to believe that, but I guess it's the only way to get some information, so, what did you mean when you said she was me?"

"What I meant is she is you in her dimension, except the complete opposite of you in every way."

"How do you know that?"

"What they say is true. A cutie mark represents something special about an individual pony based on what the picture is. She shouldn't have the same cutie mark as you, and she shouldn't be in this dimension."

"Well, if what you say is true, how did she get into this dimension?"

"Well, I don't exactly know, but we need to find out and send her back before she causes some serious damage to Ponyville."

"Wait, Twilight. Before you start saying anything like that, I need to know for sure that you're right. Please, if you have any proof, I need to see it now." Twilight nodded and motioned for Rainbow Dash to follow her. She led her near her bed, and she searched under it. There, she grabbed a small book. It wasn't as big as any other book she had in the library.

"Well, rainbow Dash, here's your proof." She dropped the book at Rainbow's hooves. She read the cover, "_Cutie Mark Doppelgangers". _She opened the book to the first page, and immediately she sensed something was wrong, because as soon as she opened the book, there was a warning sign behind the cover. It read, "_Warning: If you or anypony else knows another pony who has the same cutie mark as you, they need to be removed-"_There was more, but the words were faded away. She kept on looking over the book, skimming through the pages. When she finally reached the end and closed the book, she looked at Twilight. Rainbow's facial expression was completely mournful. She looked as if she had just been stabbed in the back by one of her closest friends. Except this friend wasn't even a friend, it was her evil self.

_God, I'm sorry for the extremely late chapter guys. Well, what did you guys think of chapter three, a suspenseful way to end a chapter, eh? Well, I have to get started on working on chapter four, so I guess I'll see y'all next chapter!_


End file.
